Je me trompais
by Plume224
Summary: "Mais avec le temps, avec la guerre, je me suis rendu compte que je me trompais. C'est malheureux de dire qu'il y aura fallu une guerre et des milliers de morts pour que je réalise cela, mais c'est tristement le cas." Un an après la fin de la guerre, Drago Malefoy décide de demander pardon à celle qu'il a blessée pendant des années. OS


**Je me trompais**

« Hermione,

Cela fait un an que la guerre est terminée, mais je me doute que tu le sais très bien. Je suppose que tu as repris le cours de ta vie ou du moins que tu essayes. Y arrives-tu ? Arrives-tu à vivre normalement, à ne plus sursauter au moindre bruit ? T'es-tu débarrassée de tous les deuils que tu as portés ? Moi oui, en partie. Je ne crains plus pour ma vie, je n'ai plus peur. Seulement, il me reste un poids que je n'ai pas réussi à chasser. Tous les jours, lorsque je me lève, je sens qu'il me manque quelque chose, je sens qu'il me reste un devoir à accomplir. Je me suis creusé la tête pour trouver ce que c'était. J'ai cherché pendant des mois, jours et nuits, sans cesse. Cela commençait même à me pourrir la vie. Mais je continuais de chercher car je me disais qu'une fois que j'aurais identifié ce qui m'empêchait de reprendre le cours de ma vie, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Et, à force d'y réfléchir, j'ai compris. Ce poids qui pèse sur ma conscience, c'est toi. Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment toi, mais plutôt tout ce que je t'ai fait subir par le passé. Pourquoi seulement toi et pas Potter ou Weasley ? Eh bien, car je sais que c'est à toi que j'ai fait le plus de mal durant notre scolarité. Potter n'en n'avait rien à faire de ce que je lui disais, cela lui passait au-dessus de la tête quant à Weasley, je crois qu'il était trop idiot à l'époque pour que cela l'affecte vraiment et il était aussi trop occupé à prendre ta défense la plupart du temps. Toi, je sais que c'était différent. Je n'avais aucun motif valable pour t'insulter et te malmener comme je l'ai fait. J'exécutais ce que mon père me dictait. Je pensais ce que lui-même pensait. Pour lui, les nés-moldu sont une sous-race, ils sont sales et ne mérites pas de faire partie de notre monde. Il en était persuadé, alors je l'étais. Mais avec le temps, avec la guerre, je me suis rendu compte que mon père se trompait, que je me trompais. C'est malheureux de dire qu'il y aura fallu une guerre et des milliers de morts pour que je réalise cela, mais c'est tristement le cas.

Alors, suite à tout cela, je t'écris cette lettre. Je t'écris afin de m'excuser. Je ne te demande pas de m'accorder ton pardon, mais juste de lire cette lettre jusqu'au bout, et de toute façon, je suis impardonnable. Mais je m'excuse quand même. Je m'excuse de t'avoir insulté à de trop nombreuses reprise, de t'avoir fait subir tant de choses plus désagréables les unes que les autres. Je m'excuse aussi de pas avoir vu ton vrai visage plus tôt. Je n'ai pas été capable de voir que tu n'étais pas qu'une 'miss-je-sais-tout', mais aussi une jeune femme pleine de courage et un élément clé pour notre liberté à tous. Tu as été une fidèle amie pour Potter et si tu n'avais pas été à ses côtés, je doute fort qu'il aurait vaincu Voldemort. Sans toi, notre monde serait toujours plongé dans le chaos. Alors, en plus de mes excuses, je te remercie, Hermione.

Cela peut paraitre égoïste de ma part de t'adresser cette lettre dans le seul but de me libérer d'un poids, mais au fond de moi, j'espère que si toi aussi tu as la sensation qu'il te manque quelque chose pour aller de l'avant, cette lettre t'aidera. J'espère qu'elle te libérera toi aussi. J'aurais pu te dire tout cela en face, mais je doute que tu aurais accepté de me voir seule à seul. Et puis je te l'avoue, je n'en aurais pas eu le courage. J'ai toujours été un lâche et le serai toujours.

J'espère que tu comprendras,

D. Malefoy »

Je me laissai tomber dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée du salon. La lettre dans une main, une enveloppe dans l'autre. Aurais-je le courage de lui faire parvenir ce morceau de papier ? Allait-elle pouvoir me pardonner ? Non, certainement pas. Elle avait trop souffert à cause de moi ou de ma famille pour me pardonner. Alors, à quoi bon envoyer cette lettre ? Je glissai la lettre dans l'enveloppe et, après avoir poussé un profond soupir, la jetai au feu. Lentement, le cœur serré, je regardai le papier se consumer. Je contemplai mes excuses, que la destinataire ne lirait jamais, partir en fumée. Bientôt, elles ne furent plus que des cendres.


End file.
